Elements
by TricksKY
Summary: Plain old KakaxAnko lemon.


Elements

**AN: **Ok so, one-shot, Anko x Kakashi and lemon. Rated M for MATURE.

Kakashi sits on the chair, flickering on and off a lighter. "Ok babe, all I'm saying is that it might be-"

"We've done this before and every time we do you always do this," Anko groans and pulls on her restraints. She's tied to the four corners of the bed, Kakashi's bed.

The dim lights from the lit candle around them only light the room. Kakashi lights a long stick candle and places the lighter down. "I don't want you feeling like you have to do this," Kakashi mutters sliding his thumb over the lit flame.

"I'm naked and tied to your bed. I think I want this," Anko mutters and looks up to look at Kakashi.

"You can be persuasive," Kakashi smiles and Anko sees it since he never really wears his mask around her. "But you still have to wait. This time it will be more extreme."

"At least hurry it up," Anko groans.

Kakashi pulls his hands away from the flame as he left it there without noticing it. Kakashi gets up from his seat, "Let me get one more element and I'll be back."

Kakashi walks out of the room and comes back seconds later with a bowl of ice. He walks to the bedside table and places both the candle and bowl down. Anko stares at him, "Is it ready yet?"

Kakashi nods, "It's ready."

"Ok now work your goddamn magic," Anko smiles and tilts her head back into the pillow.

Kakashi sits at the side of the bed, pushing his jeans into her spread thigh. Kakashi beds down and kisses her neck, "Don't you think this is a bit sadistic?"

"No, this is what we're both into. We're not killing each other. Plus your jeans are uncomfortable," Anko murmurs.

Kakashi puts a block of ice on her stomach making her flinch. "You don't complain okay?" Kakashi murmurs and kisses her stomach making chills run through her body.

Kakashi moves the ice up slowly with his tongue up her stomach. Out of nowhere he puts a finger into her and she moans arching her body up. He picks the ice up with his mouth and chews it. He pushes their mouths together sending the coldness of the ice into her. She moans more into his mouth when he starts to move his finger in and out.

Just before she climaxes he takes his finger out, "Ok, element two."

Anko looks up at him, "What the fuck Kakashi."

He puts his still wet finger on the bottom of her lip, "Shhh, unless you want me to stop over all."

She frowns, but she takes his finger into her mouth, sucking it and tasting her salty arousal. Kakashi takes the candle with the warm melted wax. He moves on top of her with the candle in one hand out of her sight. He kisses her, "Okay, ready?"

"Yes and hurry up."

"I can take my time. It's you that is tied up," Kakashi whispers and kisses her.

When she's focused on the kiss he tilts the candle so the hot wax slowly drips onto her body taking her by surprise. She groans into his mouth, pushing him away. "What? Can't handle a bit of pain?" He teases.

"Shut up, you just took me by surprise," She says.

She closes her eyes and he drops another one in. Once it hits her body, his fingers enters into her again. "Shit," She hisses through her clenched jaw.

Kakashi drips another and starts moving his fingers slowly. Another drop and another one then he stop completely just when she reaches her climax. No motion but his finger is still in her. She opens one eye, "What happened?"

"The candle went out," Kakashi says and takes his finger out.

"Then fucking relight it or something!" she yells getting frustrated.

"Calm down," Kakashi whispers placing the candle down. "It's time for element three."

Anko sighs, but closes her eyes again. Kakashi takes the cold edge kunai and drags the sharp edge around her breasts. Her eyes widen at the sharp contact. Kakashi looks at her, "Trust me."

Anko nods and closes her eyes. She feels the kunai run up and down her torso, surprisingly getting aroused. Kakashi drops the kunai down flat on her stomach then travels his head down to her. He flicks her clit with his tongue and she squirms pulling on her tight restraints.

He does it a couple of more times and stops, moving his tongue downwards. He sticks his tongue in. She jerks her thighs together but his hands stop her before she can crush his head. He continues his foreplay making her close. He feels her inner muscles clench and he ejects himself.

She looks up at Kakashi with blazing eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI?"

"Shhh, you'll wake the whole building."

"I don't care anymore. Fuck me."

"Very eager, but I'm in charge right now."

"You're a fucking asshole."

Kakashi raises a brow, "Ok, you're just saying that because you're sexually frustrated."

"I AM NOT!" Anko yells again.

Kakashi moves his fingers into her once again. She closes her eyes and arches her back. He thrusts his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Soon Anko climaxes around his fingers. "Better?" He whispers.

"Yes, but I want you to fuck me."

"You really want to lose your virginity to me?" Kakashi asks with a smirk.

"Yes, now fuck me."

"I don't know," Kakashi teases. "Maybe I can just untie you."

"Why is Kakashi Hatake avoiding sex?" Anko asks.

"I don't want you to regret this later," Kakashi whispers and picks the kunai up from her stomach.

"Fuck. Me, "Anko says.

Kakashi sighs knowing that her arousal isn't going away anytime soon. "Fine, I'm hard anyways."

Kakashi stands and walks to the end of bed. He stares her in the eyes while he takes of his pants. His pants drop to the floor and he cambers onto her. He stares her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Anko breaths.

Kakashi reaches for his drawer on the right side. He pulls out a packet. Anko studies him like he's the most interesting book in the library. He rips the packet and slips on the rubber. He straddles her again and stares at her. She looks at him straight in the eyes, "Fuck me Kakashi."

Kakashi kisses Anko rough and at the same time he slams into her. She groans with the slight pain. Kakashi stops and lets her adjusts, "Are you okay?"

Anko's eyes are open wide and she's holding her breath. Kakashi remains still, "Breath Anko."

She exhales and inhales, "Yeah. Okay. That's a new feeling."

Kakashi kisses her and slowly starts moving in and out. Anko tightens and Kakashi groans pulling away from the kiss, but he doesn't stop thrusting.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Anko moans.

Kakashi kisses her roughly again and bites her lower lip, tugging and pulling on it. She does the same to him and someone bit too hard because a trace of light tasting of metallic blood in their mouths. Kakashi starts slamming harder into Anko, but keeps his slow, steady pace.

Anko builds quickly. Her thighs begin to quiver and her inner muscles clench. She screams into his mouth and climaxes around him. Only a couple for of pumps and Kakashi groans from somewhere deep in his throat. He pulls out of her, "You are now not a virgin."

Anko's body is hot and her wrists and ankles are burning from the rope. Kakashi grabs the kunai from the table and cuts the rope with the cold metal. He cuts her free and she slips under the covers. Kakashi removes the condom and throws it in the garbage at the corner of the room. He slips in behind her with his hot body.

Anko looks at Kakashi with full of energy. Kakashi stares at Anko, "Oh, no. I think you want to walk tomorrow."

"I really don't," Anko shakes her head and kisses his lips lightly.

**AN: **Ok yeah. I took a break from the story to one-shots. Yeah, chapter 2 will be out soon I hope. Thanks for reading!


End file.
